Land of Shrouds
This article is still under construction. Apologies for any inconvenience. Land of Shrouds is a young, small country that was just freed from the rule of the tyrant Julius Tsuma. Its government is controled by a, suprisingly popular, monarchy; ruled by the Tsuma Family. It is home to the Ninja village, Meirogakure. History Since the birth of the Land of Shrouds, it was controled by an evil monarch named Julius Tsuma. He ruled the land with a malicious iron fist. Julius utilized his military forces to keep people from leaving the country and, at the same time, steered away from any public relations with other countries. This created a physical and psycological prison for the residents of the land. Julius eventualy had an arranged marriage with Laley Hibari, of the royal Hibari Familly and had two male children; Gale and Clyde Tsuma. Although the Hibari thought that marrying the two would be great for them, they eventually grew to hate the idea. As the two children grew, Julius noticed that Gale, the youngest, turned out more like himself, and Clyde turned out to be more like his mother. Knowing this, Julius declared Gale to be the heir to the throne of the Land of Shrouds. However, Clyde did not approve of how their father ruled the country. With this in mind, Clyde and Gale left with their mother and traveled to Konohagakure to try an build a new life for their mother; incognito. They entered the ninja academy and began their lives. By combining both samurai and shinobi techniques, Gale and Clyde turned out to be considerably powerful shinobi and grew quickly in skill. The Land of Shrouds was thrown into a state of panic ever since the day they left. Julius was running his army rampant, threatening the lives of his people in his attempt to find them. To prevent any further distress to their countrymen, Gale and Clyde were forced to return to their home, only to find an angered father whom would take his rage out on his wife by taking her life. In a state of shock and anger, Clyde murders his father. Without a proper ruler, Julius' Squire, Edward Shisu, was force to temporarily take command, until Gale came of age. The inside public saw Clyde as a hero, however, word of the murder quickly spread to the outside public and saw him as a traitor to his familly and country. To preserve the reputation of the Land of Shrouds, Edward was forced to sentence Clyde to death. Gale, although still young, immediately and forcefully took command of the country after hearing the news, becomming the official Monarch of the Land of Shrouds. He removed the death sentence from his brother and they founded Meirogakure, the Land's first ninja village; with Clyde as the 1st Rosuhokage (Lost Head Shadow). After adopting the idea of shinobi along with keeping to their samurai roots, the Tsuma Familly was partially respected. The only hinderance was Clyde; he was looked upon as being power hungry, like his father. Clyde understood that this was preventing his brother from having any relations with outside countries, so he took the name of the Hibari Familly; becomming Clyde Hibari. This way, people would think that they are not blood relatives and would respect Gale much more; and it worked one hundred percent. He also moved the location of the village underground by making caverns and tunnels; whcih also helped. From there, only Meirogakure was looked down upon. This was still an issue for the country, so Clyde took it a step further and decided to found the Hibari Clan; transforming a once prestegious familly into a down and dirty ninja clan. Gale then created an a home for that new clan even further down bellow the village. With this new structure, the foreign public looked at the non-ninja villages and the Tsuma familly with respect and the Hibari Clan with disgust. At the same time, the actual Land of Shrouds looked at the Tsuma Familly as being treaterous and the Hibari Familly as being Heroes. With this, Gale controlled the politcal and economical aspect of the land, and Clyde controlled the militant aspect. Geography The Land itself, asside from Meirogakure and the Hibari Clan, is cover by deep, white clouds. It has dark, green rainforest that sustain a significant amount of life, and a couple of natural springs. Non-Ninja Villages The villages in the land of fire are divided into rings that surround eachother. Indus A standard worker's village which is where weapons and technology is smoothly created and manufactured. The leader of the village is Terra Shisu, son of former squire Edward Shisu. Preitus The center of the Land of Shrouds and where high classed famillies reside. The Tsuma Familly manor is at the absolute center, atop of tall hill. This village is surrounded by Indus. Magnus The largest, non-ninja village in the Land of Shrouds. It surrounds Preitus and Indus. This is were the residents of the land reside. It is the home of the markets as well. The Leader of this Village is Allen Tessa. Meirogakure No Sato Founded by Gale and Clyde, the name translates into Village hidden in a Maze, is the first and only ninja village within the Land of Shrouds. It is directly beneath the main villages; underground. The village, homes, streets, markets are all within the caverns, tunnels, and catecombs of the villages. At the center, though not directly under Magnus, is the Rosuhokage Manor and the Meiro Ninja Academy. At the Academy, students learn about shinobi and samurai, learning techniques and morals from both sides. Those who live within this village eventuall gain the Meirogakure's signature Iron Skin; a trait that gives people denser muscle mass due to more gravity acting upon them as a result of the depth. It is because of this depth the buildings in this village are made of sturdier material, to prevent collapsing. Clyde Hibari is the current Rosuhokage; Lost Head Shadow). Hibari Clan A ninja clan founded by Clyde Hibari to preserve the name of the Tsuma Familly. The clan resides deeper beneath Meirogakure, giving Clan members their signature trait known as Adamantine Skin; and denser muscle mass and deeper muscle tone. Due to this trait, Clyde developed a special Tijutu Style known as the Clashing Beast. With such little sunlight, they've also quickly developed a special crimson eyes which allow them to detect life within objects. This eye, along with the adamantine skin/iron skin, are not kekkei genkai; as they cannot be "activated" nor "deactivated". They are merely a form of natural, yet extremely fast, evolution. Children born under these conditions have a more natural and denser muscle mass than the original members who migrated underground, as well as, a better "Sight of Life". This is because their environment has always been the same. It is for this reason the Clyde believes children are a perfect reflection of the future, which is why he decided to also be the head of the Merio Ninja Academy. Culture Coming Soon Category:Locations Category:History